


a hundred and one ways to hurt you

by stratocumulus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratocumulus/pseuds/stratocumulus





	a hundred and one ways to hurt you

Mycroft sinks his teeth into the back of Jim's neck eliciting a happy gasp of pain. 

“Yes, oh, you could never be so reckless with your boyfriend,” Jim breathes. There are so many ways they enjoy hurting each other.

“ Fiancé.”

Jim's heart stutters. He knows Mycroft can feel him tense. He wants to push away. Bolt out the door. No. Why? He wants to make a vicious quip about Mycroft's lack of fidelity. How long has this relationship gone on? Jim’s willing to bet he’s been around longer than, than any of them. And of course. He knows as well as Mycroft that no one could ever sate that mad need for control of his. Could they? Oh, he’s not so soppy so as to be worried this will be the last time, that marriage means anything has to change. 

Maybe, maybe it’s the unfairness of it all. That Mycroft Holmes can move on in the world without a trace of him, while Jim has to settle for this. Because Jim knows he’ll never move on. 

He’s stilled too long. Mycroft shifts. Jim turns and cuts him off before he can ask.

“I suppose congratulations are in order,” he whispers. Jim presses his lips to Mycroft’s to silence him.

“Don’t tell me you're jealous.” Mycroft doesn’t sound worried.

“Of your arm candy? That I won’t be a trophy spouse?” Mycroft moves. Jim’s breath hitches on that last word, coming out strangled. 

“You're the one said you wouldn't be caught dead with me in public,” Mycroft reminds him, fingers tight.

“Maybe. Maybe I just said that because I wanted to feel your hands on my throat,” Jim purrs, rolling his hips back.


End file.
